That Lumber Smell
by Delishuuuuush
Summary: A young Wendy ventures into the forest to chop down some trees for her father.
1. Introduction

Wendy Corduroy was a delightful, sassy young girl who hated trees. A lot.

She _really_ hated trees. The word alone was enough to send her into a big huff. But why did she hate trees? No-one really knew apart from her.

The truth was, Wendy hated trees because for so long she'd just been.. Staring at them. Longing to do something meaningful with them. For 9 years of her life she'd lived in a worn, crumbling cottage in the very middle of Gravity Falls' enormous forest. Sure, she was in the town itself most of the time. But when she wasn't she was just... Staring at trees. The best entertainment they had was camping and playing with her brothers.

Sadly, her brothers' idea of fun was seeing who could knock one another out first.

Wendy, no matter how much she tried, looked nothing like the daughter of her father. Everyone else in her family was buff and muscly. Wendy sported red hair tied into scruffy little pig-tails, braces that _really_ hurt.

Plus she tucked her shirt in.

Ew.

She was always trying to find ways to outshine her brothers. Whatever chance she got though... She just seemed to dismiss it. She never really cared for her father's 'lumberjack games', or going out into the woods to cut some damn trees. Which, by the way, is _totally_ stupid. Her whole family lived and breathed... wood.

I SEE YOU LAUGHING IN THE BACK JERRY.

I mean, think about it. They lived in a house made of wood, they lived in a forest filled with wood, their main source of income was wood, her father wouldn't stop talking about wood... and on top of that he wouldn't stop trying to get her to become obsessed with the thing too. She didn't understand what all the fuss was. It smelled funny, looked funny and she always ran into trees when she was hanging around in the forest. Also, one time Tambry dared her to lick one.

Let's just say she couldn't go to school for a few days.

But now, at the age of 10, she was finally being given the oh-so-intense responsibilities that comes with a coming of age Corduroy family member. She got the _WONDERFUL_ job of going into the woods for a whole day and chopping down trees.

For wood.

The very bane of her existence.

But I've been chattering for too long, haven't I? I should really start telling you about what happened on that oh-so-joyous day.


	2. A Hole in the Ground

Wendy dragged herself down the wooden stairs of her wooden house in the middle of the woods.

''YO, DAD!'' she screamed from the bottom of the staircase, ''IF I'M NOT BACK IN 4 HOURS CALL THE POLICE!''

A gruff rumbling sound was heard from the top of the staircase. ''CORDUROYS DON'T **NEED** THE POLICE! THEY CAN SURVIVE ON THEIR **OWN!** '' her father screamed back at her, rather too passionately. That's the thing that really annoyed her about her dad. He couldn't seem to figure out what tone of voice he should use. He didn't know the meaning of an 'indoor' one, either. She rolled her eyes and walked to the door, grabbing an axe propped by the door and heaving a surprisingly heavy backpack onto herself. ' _What's in this thing?'_ she thought to herself. That procrastination-y voice inside her told her not to bother checking. Heck, it was probably just someone dad had put in there to give you that 'extra test'. Maybe _that_ was actually the thing that annoyed her most about her dad.

He'd always wanted Wendy to be ripped.

Sadly, she was ten and a young adult. That meant her favourite things to do were lie in bed, play on her phone and watch TV.

Unless, y'know, you're 'active' or something.

Wendy opened the door and walked out, axe in hand. Man that thing was heavy. She slammed it shut behind her, the sound of wood echoing through the trees. Oh, that was another thing she hated about wood. That awful creaking sound it made. She looked at the trees beyond her. Towering and mouldy, freakishly furry and, well.. wood. Ew. But she shouldn't focus on the negatives. The sooner this was done with, the sooner she'd _never have to do this again._ Looking down at the muddy dirt track below her, she kicked her boots against the hard surface. A small fleck of dust flew into the air.

This was gonna be a long day.

She jerked herself up a little, the backpack moving into a more comfortable position. She seemed to stand there for a while, reluctant to move. Eh. Probably just her procrastinate-y side. Taking a long sigh, she proceeded to go into the forest. ' _Just chop down the first tree you see that doesn't look like it'll crush ya, Wendy._ ' she told herself. But that wouldn't do. Her dad had told her to go into the deepest part of the forest. Get the strongest, 'MANLIEST' (is that even a word used to describe trees?) oak you could find. Plus he could pretty much tell where the wood came from just by sniffing it. She shuddered at the thought of him getting his hairy, fat nose right up against the wood. _SNIIIIFFF_ he went, scraping his nose back and forth on the surface.

It'd take a while to get that thought out of her head.

' _Fine, I'll just chop down something that LOOKS strong._ ' she sighed to herself. Besides, there was one right over there. Looked pretty sturdy. She gripped onto the axe tighter and began to walk towards the tree. ''Piece of cake!'' she smirked to herself.

Raising the axe above her head, she struck the firm surface of the tree.

A strange crumbling sound emerged. ''...Huh?''

And she hit it once again.

 _Crumble_ once again.

Okay, this was getting weird.

She looked all around her. Up, side, other side, behind, below...

 **BELOW!**

The earth began to crumble beneath her.

She let out a panicked scream as a hole opened up.

And down she went, wanting to throw up all the way. The axe flew off somewhere. She didn't care. She was too busy thinking about falling to her death right now.

' _This isn't happening, this isn't-' **WHAM.**_

She hit the floor like a sack of bricks. But.. It was soft. Like... Grass. Not that hard, pokey grass you get in the summer when you don't get any rain for a while and it goes all sturdy.

It was soft... And fluffy... Like... Like a pillow...

She just... Wanted to cuddle into it...

And...

 _Sleep..._


	3. The Name's Bill Cipher

_You're funny looking, kid! Ahahaha!_

Wendy woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily.

She couldn't remember what the hell happened, but it had to be bad. All she could remember was little splotches of what happened moments prior. She felt the ground beneath her.

It wasn't... Soft anymore. She looked at her fingers, rubbing them together.

...And this was.. Dry soil. She stood up, gazing around. Her eyes widened into golf balls.

Dirt. Lots of it.

For miles and miles and miles.

Her face shifted between anger and confusion and fear. Panic started to kick in. She didn't know where on Earth she was but it wasn't home, or the town, or those woods she'd become so accustomed to.

 _Relax, kid, it's only a **dream!**_

She yelped slightly. ''Who was that?!'' she darted her eyes around, looking for any sign of life.

 _Oh, y'know, just a friend!_

A giant shadow towered over Wendy. It looked like a familiar shape.

Oh crap, was this karma coming to get her for when she skipped school that day they did all about those stupid angles?

She mustered up all her courage and spoke, lips trembling. ''Who the heck are you, you.. creep?'' she thought about every word before she spoke, the letters rolling off her tongue with uncertainty.

The figure bolted infront of her. It was a beastly yellow triangle with a... top hat? And a cane? Yeah, okay. This was getting weirder by the second.

''The name's **Bill Cipher!** '' came the voice. It sounded awful. Like a high-pitched cat squealing.

''Bill... Cipher?'' Wendy repeated.

''Yeah, kid, that's what I said.''

''...Why are you a triangle, man?'' she looked him up and down. Maybe there was a zip or some buttons somewhere. Probably some old guy in a suit trying to scare her senseless.

''You ask too many questions, kid!'' he laughed, ignoring the question. ''Now, I think we've got something to discuss!''

Wendy glared at him.

Okay, now she was _really_ starting to hate trees.


End file.
